I Hate You, I Love You
by kamentou
Summary: A door left unlocked after Kanou leaves for work makes Ayase question their relationship...and whether he should make a break for it or not...


**This is my first fanfiction published here...It isn't my best, but I tried at least, haha.**

**

* * *

**

It was in that state of mind that Ayase Yukiya realized that he could escape, as Kanou-san had left twenty minutes ago. And he'd left the door unlocked, half-open, and unguarded. Almost like it was a test.

He could still grab some of his clothes, some money…Ayase just needed to make up his mind. He pictured Kanou, the Kanou that had bought him, had _raped_ him and treated him like some sort of pet. The one who'd forced him into disgusting acts, made him like it and beg for more sometimes. Kanou that was a hypocrite, who trapped defenseless people in deadly debts…quite like Ayase himself. He'd done the math. It was, at the very least, impossible to pay off. Not with the interest, oh no.

And then there was the Kanou-san that was kind, that treated him like a prince, considering who he was and where he was at on the food chain. Kanou-san just didn't know anything. He didn't know he was doing it wrong, all he wanted was…was…

Ayase shook his head and ran to Kanou's room. He'd made a split-second decision: _leave_. He opened the closet door and stared at it's contents: his clothes, that Kanou-san had bought for him. As much as Ayase wished he could leave everything behind, he grabbed some of the outfits and his underwear and socks, laying them out on the bed.

He went quickly into the living room and grabbed his book bag, turning it upside-down and letting the contents rain out in quick, loud succession. He wouldn't need those, as Kanou would look for him at school, so returning there was out of the question.

The clothes were stuffed in the bag and the young man turned to the bathroom, grabbing his toothbrush and paste, a hairbrush and deodorant.

Final objective consisted of two parts. The first was getting the belongs Kanou-san had allowed him to keep. That was easy, as he knew where they were. Gingerly Ayase put them in the bag, not wanting to break them.

Part two was stealing some money. He knew where that was, too. Ayase felt dirty reaching into Kanou's 'other' wallet and stuffing his hands with thousands of yen…but he thought of the bad Kanou, how horrible and dirty the man made him feel. This was nothing. Kanou would survive. The man was rich.

And so, after writing a short letter and leaving by in the bed that he'd be hurt so many times, he left, shutting the door behind him. Ayase took a deep breath. That air tasted of utter freedom.

The blonde ran, he ran out of the building and out into the street, ignoring the already painful sting his book bag was giving him. His goal was just to get away, get away and never come back and go far enough so that that man could never find him. He'd think about what to do later, what his future would be, when he was tired.

Was he truly a fool? Kanou-san was a person he could rely on for a long time. But dependance came with other ties; he'd be bound by ropes from his feet to his blonde hair to the tyrant known by the name Kanou Somuku. It was a steep price, Ayase reasoned, far too steep to pay for a comfortable lifestyle for as long as Kanou wanted him to be his toy.

That was another problem he had faced with Kanou-san. How was he supposed to know when the man would tire of him, and what would have happened when he did? Ayase had no way of guessing the actions of the unpredictable Kanou-san, and that scared the young man.

So he solved his problems by running. He just needed to get away from that man and his influence, no matter how uncertain his future would be.

Ayase slowed down, panting from his run. The blonde blended in with the crowd now, and he felt safer than ever, even though his body was ready to kill him.

Tired he was, as switching between running and walking for two hours would take a toll on a person who wasn't fit. Ayase was panting, and was now trying to find a non-shady hotel to crash in for the night. It wasn't terribly hard, considering all the creepy ones he'd seen.

He pushed open the door and the bored receptionist looked up, and she nodded, noticing him walking toward her.

"H-hello," the blonde stuttered, walking towards her. "I'd like a room, for the night. How much would t-that be?"

"Ah?" she asked. "All by yourself?"

"Y-yes!" he stuttered, taking his bag off of his shoulder and opening it. "Do you need an ID? All I need a single bed room, or the smallest you have available."

Her eyes held suspicion as she observed him from head to toe. Oh no, Ayase thought. This was going to take awhile.

"Shouldn't you be home?" she asked him eventually. "You're a little young, aren't you?"

"No..." Ayase articulated slowly. "Here...my ID..." He held it out for her, and he saw her eyebrow raise as she looked back and forth from the card to the male standing in front of her.

Eventually she sighed, giving Ayase his card back and agreeing to give him a room for the night.

Ayase couldn't have been happier.

* * *

The infamous Kanou Somuku opened the door to his home, arriving early from his appointment, which only took roughly an hour or so. He was in a good mood―or really, a good mood for Kanou, that is.  
The extremely large man put his jacket away with several small clicks and clunks. He already had the evening planned out in his mind, and because he was Kanou, it was expected to go as planned.

"Ayase," he called. Where was that boy? Kanou wanted to see him―for reasons that weren't exactly the purest. He was bored, to say the least, and getting Ayase all hot and bothered was a quick way to cure such boredom. Not to mention that having sex had been the first thing on his plan. "Ayase, come here!" the black-haired man repeated with a furrow of his eyebrows, now a tad irritated. Where was he?

Kanou rolled his eyes before he went to their bedroom. He figured the boy must be sleeping―how lazy! But it did leave Ayase in a very vulnerable position. The loan shark liked that idea, a little too much.

There was a blinking of eyelids when Somuku laid his sight on the bed…where upon no beautiful angel slept. "Ayase!" the man half-roared. Where the hell was he?

He was going to absolutely sex that kid up as soon as he showed his face. Kanou was royally pissed off.

And that's when Kanou saw the note.

Dear Kanou-san,

Thank you for letting me stay at your home for such a long period of time.

However, I've decided to leave, as you might have already guessed.

We will probably never see each other again, and I wish you luck with

your business.  
Ayase

The paper was squashed into an impossibly small ball as soon as Kanou was finished reading it. How dare he...how dare Ayase just walk out and leave him like that...after all, personal attachments aside, the kid owed him some serious cash. The remains of the note were thrown across the room, meekly hitting the wall and falling to the floor as the male stomped off to the home phone.

The phone was also a victim of his rage, it was abused with every jab Kanou gave it as he dialed the number. The Kuba twins were going to busy tonight, that was for sure...


End file.
